The Vicious Kind
by Cierpke
Summary: Zuko is taking huge steps to unite the nations and is gaining respect, but a hitch threatens his position. Love is in the air but our heros' new roles are taking a toll and lives are put in danger as tradition reigns supreme. FINALE SPOILERS
1. the wedding

**AN:** If you have **any** ideas for a title for this story, **please** leave your idea in a review.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike and Bryan and Nick.

c h a p t e r 01_ - **the**_ w e d d i n g

* * *

The Grand Hall connected to the throne room of the Fire Nation palace was decorated to the vaulted, ashen ceilings with traditional streamers and bouquets and lanterns, giving it that curious air of something important on the tip of the scuttling crowd's minds. The menservants and ladies-in-waiting wore simple, elegant gowns and suits made of silk, dyed with every shade of red and brown. These skilled helpers managed to stay looking fresh while still putting the finishing touches on the blood red ensemble that was the decorations for a wedding; a wedding built on an unending wealth, as could be gathered by the extravagant nature of the materials and it's being held in the palace.

The soft light that spilled down from the red-shaded lanterns created the most dark and yet romantic atmosphere. As the last pieces of fine furniture were being arranged, another room began to fill with the various guests that were to attend this union. People from all the nations were present, even an ancient guru from the Air Temples had arrived, wearing a billowing suit of yellow and beige, his bald head shined to a perfect sheen and whiskers groomed.

As the servants left the main hall to tend to those who were to be wed, a young Fire Nation girl, bedecked in a sheer, magenta gown drifted into the waiting guests and introduced her bubbling self to them as Ty Lee and offered to show them to the seats they had been given. It was no surprise that the wealthiest and most influential people had earned seats nearest to where the couple would be exchanging vows and the lesser crowd had been offered seats nearest the back of the room. Soon, every seat was filled, save for six in a front row. One of these was for Ty Lee, who had come back to the palace to attend this wedding, at her good friend's behest.

* * *

In another part of the palace, a pale girl with black hair and relaxed eyes sat at her vanity, looking into the ornate mirror opposite her. The glass had a red tinge to it. Mai had her long hair pulled into a graceful, modest bun, leaving only pieces of her locks hanging and her face wore a minimal amount of makeup; just enough to bring some color to her cheeks. A long-fingered hand stroked a hairless feline in her lap, her dearest and most personal pet. The cat's name was Jimmu and she had rescued him from a gang of Pygmy Panthers in Ba-Sing-Se, piercing some of the marauding beasts with her smaller weapons. His hairless body was strange and the little creature's lack of normalcy was appealing to the girl who showed no emotion.

Her ladies-in-waiting brought brushes to her feet and massaged her with sweet smelling oils until her skin was soft and stained with the perfume. They put files to her fingertips and carried on with putting touch after touch to her hair and face. In the dark background of the room, a plump figure stood, shadowed by the light around Mai. Mai didn't acknowledge this figure. She simply continued to stroke her pet and let her servants finish this arduous task. After a few moments the figure came closer. It was a woman, much older than the other women in the room, but she had the same stony expression as her daughter. The woman planted a small kiss on Mai's cheek and then left the room without a sound or ever having come into the light.

The bride-to-be sighed and waved her help away. One girl stayed and slipped the black slippers onto Mai's feet, before going away herself, on her knees, head bowed. The time was so close now. She had dreamed of this day ever since Zuko had made it clear that he wanted her to be his Queen. When she and Zuko had first begun to see each other romantically, this had never crossed her mind and she hadn't expected the relationship would last. She hadn't even expected Zuko to still be alive for this day. Maybe she could finally rest easy and she could confidently tell herself that Zuko would never leave her another ominous letter and be gone. The cat hissed and left her lap in a shot, bringing her back to the shadey room, where all the light was focused on her corner.

A heavy knock upon the sumptuously crafted iron door seemed to concentrate all the energy in the room to that one spot. A handmaiden materialized from the shadows of the room and released the loud locks on the door to let a tall, tapered woman into the red washed dormitory. She wore an equally long dress, embroidered with gold and red, her hands hidden in the extravagant sleeves. A thinly boned hand slid out of one sleeve and beckoned Mai to come forth. She left her seat and took the hand and was guided out of the prepping chamber into a brighter, narrow hallway.

* * *

A young man of about 17 sat on a plush cushion, wearing the garb of Fire Nation royalty. An aged man sat on a similar cushion in front of him, his face showing a happiness that not many of the Fire Nation could know, not too long ago. He wore a pointed hat and simple crimson robes. He was the Master Sage and a key advisor to Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko wore his growing hair in a formal knot at the top of his head and a neutral expression on his face, though his insides were taking the brunt of his nerves. He was glad to finally be marrying Mai but the fact remained that this was a huge step in reuniting the nations. This marriage was a sign of stability in the world he had helped create.

"The nation is jubilant today. It has been many years since there was a mother-queen beside the Fire Lord." the Sage said, his aged eyes also shining jubilantly.

It was true. His nation's people had been uproariously happy when the engagement was announced a month ago. Zuko nodded at the old man's observation, quietly reflecting on the memory of his mother, the last Queen. He still had not managed to extract her whereabouts from his imprisoned father. The Sage saw the pain in Zuko's eyes and placed a strong hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Today is a happy day. Your mother would be proud of you for assuming this responsibility so eagerly. Not every man is so willing to do the right thing for his nation. Marrying Lady Mai can only bring good fortune." he smiled, trying to ease Zuko's worries.

Zuko nodded, but going through with this union was far from a duty. He loved her and knew that he would be miserable with anybody else. The Sage gave his shoulder one last encouraging squeeze and he left the Fire Lord to his own devices. Attendants flew to Zuko's sides and finished primping, as they like to do, before Zuko gave them an annoyed glance and they trickled away. His nails were flawless and his hair untouched, as well as his Lordly robes not having a single crease or wrinkle. The only thing that marred his appearance was the defining scar over his left eye. A memento he could not imagine life without now.

Rising from his cushion and leaving his tea untouched, he walked to the door. His attendants filed in behind him and the room was left a shell.

* * *

Hushed voices filled the large room until all of them formed a loud murmur throughout the hall. As often happens, each nation had it's own corner of the hall and were mingling amongst their own kind. It was nearly a year after Ozai's fall and the nations were still divided and harbored negative feelings about the other sects. Before the Fire Nation began conquering every corner of the world, the nations knew no boundaries and business and friendship was not governed by what element you bend or where your loyalties lied. Unfortunately the factions had been forced to separate themselves in the name of survival. After 100 years these practices were still strong and would take many years to overcome.

A voice of the court asked the people to take their seats. The empty chairs in the first row were miraculously filled with the faces of this new world's heroes. Avatar Aang was in the first seat and the guru from the Air Temples took his seat beside him. Southern Water Tribe Ambassadress Katara sat on his other side and General Sokka beside her. Kyoshi Warrior Suki sat beside him, wearing her traditional armor and face paint for the occasion and Co-Regent of Omashu, Toph, sat beside her, with King Bumi on the right. The quintet had earned a high place in a new society for their bravery and tonight's guests had certainly noticed them.

All five had matured, however slightly, and wore humble expressions befitting their new roles. The General, wearing his black and red Fire Nation uniform, however, was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open in this dark, soothing light and Suki worked to keep him focused. Aang held Katara's hand lovingly in his grip, their formal wear contrasting like their personalities. He wore his yellow suit and rosary beads around his neck and she dawned a thin blue gown trimmed in silver fur, a gift from her most recent visit to the Northern Water Tribe.

Aang talked to the Guru and Toph and Bumi played a game with their hands they had invented and was fast becoming popular in the Earth Kingdom. Katara watched the old man and little girl challenge each other as equals and smiled at the childish green pair. She felt a squeeze to her hand and met eyes with Aang, but the light dimmed all around them until the only light was that over the ceremonial stage ahead of them. No one could see anything until carefully placed torches were alight around the room and it was suddenly brighter than it had been since the guests arrived.

For a moment the room was deathly still and the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Nothing seemed to be happening until two figures started from the back of the hall and followed the pillared walls forward. It was the bride and groom. Lady Mai was followed by two maidens and veiled in a sheer material but you could still see all of her simple beauty beneath the covering. Her dress was marvelously sewn with jewels encrusting almost every inch. It was a deep red with white embroidery and the audiences breath was momentarily taken away. It was the same dress that had been worn by Princess Ursa and it had not been seen in over a few decades.

The Fire Lord was preceded by two sages and followed by two more, all chanting a prayer. The Master Sage waited on the stage to accept and wed them. The Sages' chanting was entrancing and beautiful. Katara wondered what they could be saying but she couldn't make out a word of the foreboding but well-meaning prayer. Suki was taken by the beauty that Mai could be, in light of her brutal weaponry skills. Toph was quiet and observant but couldn't see why Mai looked so forlorn and sad. She tugged on Bumi's sleeve.

"Why is she unhappy?" she whispered, so that only she and Bumi were in the conversation.

"It is considered proper for a bride to be modest and contained. She will be leaving her family now and she is expected to be sad." Bumi said, highlighting one of his rare moments of seriousness.

Toph huffed and was silent. The pair finally reached the podium and the Master Sage lowered them to their knees, facing each other. He placed their hands together and began reciting the vows that they were to uphold in matrimony. His words were brief, but specific and meaningful. Some of the older women in the crowd could recite these vows by heart and mouthed them with the Sage. Finally, Fire Lord Zuko lifted Lady Mai's veil and kissed her on both cheeks. The newly weds rose to their feet and were escorted by their sages and maidens out of the hall. The room was silent for a beat and the lights shown brighter.

Suddenly, everyone was on their feet, whooping and celebrating and people from all nations came together and cheered, until the ground rumbled with praise. Katara was shocked by this sudden change in atmosphere. Are all Fire Nation weddings this way? she wondered. She looked at her comrades' faces and saw they were as taken as her but the others had begun to join the party immediately. She looked around and saw that long tables of food had appeared and a group of musicians were playing a melody that a few brave souls were dancing to. Toph and Bumi were doing an awkward little jig in the middle of the room, completely okay with everyone laughing at their antics and good time. She almost forgot that dancing in the Fire Nation was illegal at one time.

Aang was still holding her hand and he led her to a table with cushions on the floor for seats. He sat, his robes falling all around him like a big yellow blanket, and pulled her down with him, kissing her on the cheek.

"We've come so far, Aang! Aren't you proud of Zuko?! I can't believe they are married and I can't believe all of this! Have you ever seen so many Nations in one room, getting along no less? This would have been all a dream a few months ago." she half shouted over the ruckus of the music and other guests. Aang smiled at his Katara. She hasn't changed at all, still finding the greatest joy in things gone well.

The music stopped and the people quieted as Zuko and Mai re-entered the room in new, slightly less formal but by no means less exquisite clothes. Zuko led Mai by the hand into the middle of the hall.

"I want to thank you all for being here this evening to bear witness to my marriage to Lady Mai." he said, raising their entangled fingers slightly. The room applauded gingerly. In his other hand he held a goblet of wine.

"Let us toast to continuing good fortune and an eternal peacetime between the nations."

The room cheered and roared in agreement, chugging their own wines and clapping vigorously. Zuko was amazed by how easily he could pull a positive reaction from this mob a nobles, when a year ago all he received was sneers and snickering. Perhaps he had finally gained their confidence in his Lordship.

Katara's face was one of disbelief. The once hot-headed prince had transitioned into a mannerly leader with only intelligent things to say. Aang only gave her a knowing grin. Aang, no doubt, had helped Zuko manage his demons by introducing him to the Air Nomad's way of life. Of course, Zuko would never abandon the way of fire, but being knowledgeable of all the customs and beliefs would only make him a stronger Fire Lord. Zuko was smart enough to see that and Aang was wise enough to show him.

Aang turned away from Katara, seemingly interested in the people's dance in that direction. Only, his grin was gone and his features had sunk. This was the first time he had seen Katara in weeks, with her being away in the Northern Water Tribe and he being in the Fire Nation, aiding Zuko in the wearing chores of re-uniting the kingdoms. And he couldn't even have a proper conversation with her. He felt a nudge to his shoulder.

"Aang! I just realized who that Master Sage was. He helped us on Crescent Island! Remember?" she was positively glowing.

"Yeah, I saw. I remember..." he tried to sound enthusiastic, but the teen savior had never been one to hide his feelings, wearing his heart on his sleeve, so to speak. He looked sullen, until a strangely strong hand yanked him from his seat and he was being dragged across the dark, wooden floor. Katara waved him off with a giggle. Toph and Bumi had wrenched him away from his pleasantly soft cushion to dance with them. And he did find himself moving to the beat with his old friends, his dark, lonely thoughts lifting, somewhat.

* * *

On the other side of the spacious Grand Hall, Suki and Sokka sat arm to arm on a ridiculously over-designed sofa with all manner of Fire Nation carvings in the semi-precious wood frame. Wearing her warrior armor dutifully, she snuggled as close as she could to Sokka, his own armor making it hard to be closer. Though they were close enough to carry on a secret conversation, one giving the other serious and playful looks.

Until the green-laden girl backhanded Sokka with one of her golden fans. The water tribe man was left dumbfounded as his love stomped away, with Kyoshi weapons hidden in her suit, that she was planning to use on him later. His comical face was soon stricken with fear. None of this entertaining, little scene was lost on Sokka's sister's part. Her stuffy mothering told her to find Suki and save her brother a good thrashing.

Soon, Aang felt that he was done dancing and that he craved a drink. At the food court he filled a finely crafted cup of silver with water, which was a kind of cold he didn't expect. The bartender explained that the precious water had been imported from the South Pole. He vaguely remembered going to the south with Katara to discuss ways the tribes could become more involved in international trade and what they had to offer. Of course, water this cold was commodity and was sought after eagerly, the Fire Nation being their biggest customer.

Aang sighed. It seemed that all he and his friends ever did now was attend diplomatic meetings and make plans to re-build what had been destroyed. After the commotion of the wedding, he thought it would be good for him and Katara to get away, if only for a few days. If only for a few hours...

Where was she?

The evening drew on into night and the guests had no intention of slowing down. Zuko and Mai patiently talked with everyone they could, trying to please the gaggles that seemed to form a wall around them wherever they went in the hall. Zuko could feel tiredness slowly slipping into his mind and darkening his mood, though he never released Mai's hand.

A gong sounded from somewhere high above the assembly but nothing was there. Nonetheless, it was the signal that the night's procession was over and all forms of transportation were waiting outside the palace to take their passengers home. The first thing Aang saw was Toph's pale eyes and Bumi sweeping him into a powerful hug.

"We'll be going back to Ba-Sing-Se in the morning. It was awesome to see you again, friend!" he rasped, a gapped smile spread wide on his wrinkled face.

"Where will you be staying tonight then?" Aang asked, as he was released and able to breath once again.

"Here. Duh. But we'll be leaving early and probably won't see you again. So we came to say goodbye." said Toph, not withholding how pointless she thought that question was, but Aang didn't let it bother him. That's the way she is. Aang patted her appreciatively, a bit of dust falling from her earthy gown, similar to the noble dresses she wore before they had met. Toph and Bumi waved one more time and were ushered by a cheerful maiden to their transports.

Aang grabbed his neck and gave a huge sigh of relief, feeling the raised skin where his blue arrow had been applied over a century ago. He still felt a deep pain for his people, but he knew that they didn't perish in vain, now that the war was through.

A girl, looking very much like the other handmaids approached him, and bowing, gave him a small scroll with the seal of the Eastern Air Temple stamped in the ring that kept it rolled. He knew who the sender was and gently placed the message into one of the folds of his robes, to be read later in privacy. The sender must have already departed the palace and was in transit back to the temple. The temple would be a good place to take the vacation he had been dreaming of.

So much was happening around him. The hall was a blur of comings and goings and the music still played to a sleepy gathering. He still could not see Katara or her blue gown. This night was fast becoming worrisome and all he wanted was to find the Waterbender and be left in peace in his room. There was still much to get used to within these royal walls. He often found himself yearning for the simple life of a monk and to travel the world again. But he was the Avatar...

A hand found his shoulder. Looking at it and then to the one connected to it, he found himself looking at Zuko, with a tired and serious look on his face. Aang bowed to the Fire Lord, one fist into his other palm, the traditional Fire Nation show of respect. The boy, now a man, of seventeen years waved away the younger's bow, only to drape an arm over his shoulders and lead him into a stroll out of the hall and into a private garden.

"Lord Zuko..." he began, but was swiftly shushed.

"Please, Aang. We are equals." said Zuko, one hand of silence raised and lowered assertively.

"Yes, right. You need me for something?" Aang was no longer a child and was more wise than some men of greater years, but he had only begun to test the waters of politics and the image he was meant to uphold was still fuzzy. Thus, being subtle when addressing someone was not among his talents.

"Mmh. Yes, well, I was summoned by the Court of the Dragon, so I will be traveling to an island off the main coast. All the arrangements have been made. I only want to remind you that you'll be traveling to the Earth Kingdom capital to manage the new treaty being drawn up as to what will be done with the remaining Air Temples. Be prepared for chaos. Bickering ambassadors and royalty from all the nations will be there and agreeing on a plan of action won't be simple." he gave Aang a reassuring look. Aang nodded in understanding.

"What does the court need with you? I've never heard of it."

"It only assembles when there is a new Fire Lord. It will be my coronation, of sorts. I've been deemed the Fire Lord, but have not been given the information I need to really be effective. Now I'm going to my quarters and goodnight." he folded his hands back into his sleeves and walked back into the hall to be escorted to his chambers. Short and sweet, the way he wants it, thought Aang.

Looking up to the sky, he found the stars were blotted out with thick clouds of smog. One of the biggest refineries was a few miles from here. With a sweep of his hand, cool air pushed the clouds away and a flood of moonlight fell into the garden. The flowers were sleeping and the fireflies had retired, too. Aang closed his eyes and a warm breeze moved his clothes about him. He hadn't felt the wind in a long time.

"Aang?" Katara was standing in an archway filled with light from inside the palace. Perhaps she had been looking for him, too? He opened his eyes to see her silhouette, which had become more womanly every day.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's leaving. Maybe we should...rest, too?"

Aang could sense that she was aware of his thoughts. Maybe not the exact nature of them, but that they were deep and personal and might require some solitude for thinking.

"I can go..."

"No, it's fine. I _am_ tired and..." he met her in the archway and took her by one hand, embracing her with his other arm, "...I missed you."

* * *


	2. expectations

**AN****:** Alright, chapters after the last may not be as long, because a great deal had to happen in the first to set up the plot. And believe you me, there is one. For the most part, it's fluffy, but no so that you'd puke from all the 'I love you's being tossed around. I have a huge document saved with all the details, because I preplanned as much as I could. Personally, I find plot oriented fanfiction hard to come by, let alone with a good plot. So, enjoy!

**ALSO****:** The beginning of this story is roughly a year after Sozin's Comet, so the characters are a year older than they were in the series.

**DISCLAIMER****:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike and Bryan and Nick

c h a p t e r 02_ – **e x p e c t a t i o n s**_

* * *

Dawn was still a long way off for the boy and girl riding in the carriage drawn by a lone Dragon Moose. The silence behind the curtains was awkward and Sokka could feel the heat of Suki's mood burning him. To this moment, he still didn't know what he had said wrong. The offended sat with her arms folded and face turned away from him in blatant dislike.

"Suki, I'm–"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses or jokes! Just shut! Up!" she demanded, her voice raised just high enough to end the exchange. A bladed star shined menacingly in a covert holster, as if winking at him, begging him to keep pushing the issue. Sokka's mouth sealed.

The carriage came to a halt and the driver opened the side door for them. It opened to a luxurious home, its roof made of bright red clay and phoenixes carved into the supports – one of the many perks of being a high ranking official in the Fire Nation's military. Sokka went out first and extended a hand for Suki but she brushed passed him and walked straight to the front alcove of the home. Small lanterns on the wall illuminated as they stood there.

Unbolting the door, they finally entered the home they shared, only to find a light lit in a room toward the back of the home. They looked at each other and instantly assumed their fighting stances, flattening to the wall and creeping toward the light. Suki drew a fan and listened closely. Sokka drew his meteorite sword and he heard a small tinkling, like broken porcelain. He thought for a moment...and replacing his weapon in its sheath, he stuck his head over the corner.

"Su?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

The little woman, old and senile, was gathering pieces of a dropped tea cup, mumbling something that you would not dream an old lady would ever utter, to the point that she would make up her own obscenities when she ran out of ones she knew. Suki folded her fan and began to help the addled woman.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping...and shining your eye...or something?" he asked, referring to her glass eye that would wander when she looked directly at you.

They had hired the woman out of pity and she was an extra help, but her sheer clumsiness and questionable hygiene was enough to deter the average citizen. After Suki had insisted she be kept there was no arguing with her. Su rattled off a dozen or so reasons why she was sifting through the pantry, eventually deciding that her eye did need to be polished, before shuffling off to her room, popping the optic out as she went. Sokka cringed.

"You know, you got that goodwill thing from Katara, and I don't like it. I think Su's been hittin' the cactus juice, if you know what I mean." he joked, recalling his episode in the desert, as they both trod tiredly to the room they had begun to share.

Suki didn't answer him. With his back turned taking off his shoulder plates, he heard the washroom door close and lock. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to disrobe and settle his uniform inside the wardrobe made for it. Until he heard sniffling in the washroom. Concerned, he listened to the door, hearing only the sobs a bit louder.

"Suki?" No answer. "I'm sorry for whatever I said. Can't you just give me a minute to make it right?"

"I don't want to get married if it means I'm going to be at home with children for the rest of my life, and never be a Kyoshi warrior again!!" her voice was muffled, but she managed to choke out this response and Sokka just managed to hear it.

He rested his forehead against the warm wood and breathed. She had every right to assume that would be the case, given the way he bossed Katara and talked about 'women's work'. He had even given her a hard time on Kyoshi Island, upon figuring out that they were females and they had outdone him and his friends. Inside the room, Suki was down to her cloth under garments, tearfully removing the red and white paint from her face. The small amount of black was harder to remove and it left runny streaks on her cheeks. She sniffled again at how pitiful she looked, red eyes and nose and running paint.

"I thought we were just talking! That nothing was going to happen for a long time! I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do. Can I come in?" he pleaded with her, fearful of the warrior's scorn.

Slowly, the lock began to release and the door cracked to reveal a reddened face, ready to start crying at a moments notice. Pushing the door open and wrapping her into a tight hug, she began to cry a bit more, her hands around his middle and hugging him back. Over the time they had spent together, Sokka had learned a great deal about women, particularly this one, and knew that sometimes, all she needed was a hug. He silently reminded himself to thank Katara, or he might have been speared by now and turning on a spit. She was skilled at explaining what an idiot he was.

Her body was getting heavier and heavier and he noticed she was falling asleep in his arms. Scooping her up into the crook of both arms, he carried her to the bed and pulled the satin sheets up and over her. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overtook him and he staggered back into a chair. Head to one side and a bit of saliva already seeping, he slowly closed his eyes and passed out, having been rudely reminded how temperamental girls could be.

* * *

The Avatar's quarters in the palace was a separate pagoda with two lofty levels, though not extravagant and overdone like the traditional Fire Nation homes. When Zuko had offered to construct him a separate residence, Aang had only one request, that it be simple, like his own nature. The walls were an off white and arched openings made it open and free, so that the air could move properly throughout, like his beloved Air Temples. Life-sized statues of past Avatars struck various poses in the garden connected. In an alcove of shrubs, a single bench sat, a red mat draped over it for meditation.

In lou of the opportunity to truly feel at home, he had asked for and been granted a sanctuary for him and for Katara. The pagoda had her own touch, which made her feel at home, too. With air being able to flow freely through the house, it was much cooler and comfortable for her, growing even more frigid in the night, like this night. If it weren't for smog the sky would be perfectly clear, which afforded them an even cooler night, in which she and Aang would take the opportunity to sleep closer than usual.

The pagoda was lit with soft firefly light, as they fidgeted in the lanterns hung from the ceilings and the two people who had come together as the last of their kind sat quietly on the bed. Katara gracefully pressed water into Aang's skin, as he laid sprawled on the sheets, half dressed. This position revealed scars and severe bruising throughout his body, no doubt the remnants of his battle with Ozai. Katara had been able to retrieve a small bottle of spirit water on her most recent trip, courtesy of Master Pakku, who said "Anything for Aang." and was slowly healing him. He had slept for days after the comet and those who watched him began to worry if he would ever wake, until he had, and asked for Katara that very moment.

It had all been a sweet reunion, for it felt like years had gone by in those few days. Aang still bore Azula's lightning strike in the middle of his back and it had healed all it would ever heal, so the Waterbender slowly worked the water into his other wounds that, for some unknown reason, still bled and were fresh, only having bled less and shrunk since they had been afflicted. Katara had asked an endless string of questions to get down to the bottom of the nature of these wounds; asked them to anyone who would listen, only to come to the conclusion that the power Ozai harnessed during Sozin's comet was so devastating that it was only practical the aftermath would be this extensive, if not more so.

The thirteen year old on the bed cringed as the sheet catching anything that spilled was filled with his own blood. With every caress of the water, a bead fell into the growing pool. Katara threaded the water back into her flask and tucked it safely into a drawer of the room, wrapped in different items to conceal it.

"You can get yourself cleaned up and I'll bandage you when you're ready..." she said, her voice quiet and monotone as she walked into the washroom to clean her stained hands in the water basin.

The sight of him dripping from her fingertips was too much. She could normally control herself, but the whimpers that made her quake came anyway. She gripped the edge of the cool, stone slab to steady herself to spite her hate of crying in front of Aang, especially when he was being so strong... Through her heavy breathing she could hear feet hit the floor and a wide hand against her back, as if also trying to keep her from falling.

"You don't need to do this if it's too much for you." he said, standing next to her. He fought his own tears that threatened to fall at the sight of her in this kind of distress. He leaned closer so that he could speak quietly and placed a hand on her arm for assurance.

"I can't stand to see you cry." he whispered into her ear, pulling back a wave of auburn hair, their heights in alignment now that he had reached an age of rapid growth.

"And I can't stand to see you bleed!! But...I just want this to all be over and every time I see what he did to you, it's all I can do to keep from screaming!" she cried, putting a hand to her nose and mouth in grief.

Aang rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck, letting her know that the damage wouldn't last forever, just for a while. She looked him in the eyes and saw what was left of the tears that had been there a moment ago. For an instant she stopped sniffing and realized that he wasn't as strong as he looked on the bed, that he could cry too. That she was his only weakness.

* * *

Mai sat at another mirror, also as beautiful as the one had been in her chambers earlier that evening, and with one hand and slip of the wrist her hair came falling down, spilling down her back. From under her curtain of bangs, she could see Zuko's reflection reclined on an absurd amount of pillows on the bed, placing a roll of tobacco into a filter and lighting it, so that the end blazed and smoke sprayed from his nostrils. She watched him smoke it for a fraction of a second, before returning to her pre sleep ritual.

Her eyes always held a normal sort of indifference but now they were distant. As she sat there, hands doing nothing, all that had been drilled into her head came flooding back. Namely, what was to be expected of her on her wedding night, what her mother had told her and how she had said it. So uncaring and offhanded. She looked at Zuko on the bed. He had incinerated the cigar and upon catching her eye, held it. Mai turned away, as if she had been caught sneaking forbidden glances. But above all, she didn't want him to figure her out just yet. She knew he would eventually.

She could hear him stirring behind her. As he rose from the bed she could hear him groan audibly, even though she shouldn't have.

Grabbing his ribs, he peeled his robe from his body and saw that his soiled bandages needed changing. He, too, had sustained his fair share of mutilation and now wore a mark on his chest identical to the one Aang had on his back. Walking past Mai to the washroom to dispose of the bloodied gauze, she saw, for the first time, the extent of his injuries. A sudden intense rage filled her but subsided when she realized how foolish it was to be angry about it. Standing, she followed him to the doorway, but didn't enter, only looked upon him with critical eyes.

He looked up from where he was mopping away blood to see her eyes dark and leering at him.

"I didn't want to bother you with–"

She stopped him with one look that meant it didn't matter whatever he was going to say, so don't waist your breath. Zuko sighed and turned away from her as an impromptu flash of pain seared across his torso. Maybe Azula was trying to tell him something from beyond death...or wherever she was. Meanwhile, Mai had disappeared and reappeared as he waited out the pain.

"My servant is sending a Messenger Hawk to the Northern Water Tribe, requesting their best healers here by noon, tomorrow." Mai said, grabbing a roll of bandaging and wrapping him before he could protest. He did manage to give her a suspicious look, for all his life he had been taught to distrust women and their beguiling ways. He half expected her to be as rough with him as her enemies. However, he found her touch was gentle and careful, earning her a shocked, albeit impressed look.

* * *

**AN****:** Okay, I'll be setting the standard at a minimum of 2,000 words per chapter, so that I don't exhaust myself every time I sit down to type. I hope this chapter wasn't too fluffy and was enjoyable to read.


	3. hug a knife

**AN****:** Okay, sorry this took forever to get up. I just got my lip pierced and I've been getting distracted easily with school and busy weekends. So here's chapter three. And I've changed the title as well. Expect me to do that a lot, until I'm satisfied with it XD

**ALSO****:** No more notes at this time.

**DISCLAIMER****: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike, Bryan, Nickelodeon, & Viacom

c h a p t e r 03_ – **you want a hug? ****hug a knife.**_

* * *

The room was dark, but warm, a palatial fireplace burning just beyond the bed. The embers glowed, painting the ceiling with gossamer shadows and wavering brightness. Zuko and his wife slept in the regal folds of auburn fabric, Mai wrapped tightly and Zuko sprawled on his back, the sheets draped over him freely. A fine mist of sweat gathered on Zuko's brow. The heat of the room was intolerable, though Mai seemed to rest easily in the suffocating surroundings. Slowly, he woke from his tainted repose, eyes bright with harassment and slightly reddened. Still as the girl beside him, he meaningfully took in the bistered chamber, gilded irises sweeping.

All was staid and routine, as he sat up listlessly, suffering from a bit of vertigo. So long he had been outlawed from Fire Nation environs, that the calid temperatures he once found comforting were now a threat to his already degressive and erratic health. With all the power he now possessed, he could not even control the centigrade in his own chamber. He breathed emphatically, keeping his complaints quiet, however, so as to not disturb his unresponsive missus. Stripping the throw from his body, he propped himself up on one arm, facing Mai's twisted figure.

Admiring her fair skin and looks, he regarded her for an instant. Her splendor was a simple and not immediately instant one. From a distance, her glower was daunting, but if she allowed you in her presence for more than a few minutes, her sheer excellence could not be dismissed. Yes, she was plain, but each of her ordinary features were crafted to an uncommon perfection. Zuko moved to place his sinewy hand on her shoulder, but stopped himself in sudden awareness.

All this time he had seen Mai and himself as two parts of a whole, considering their strangely akin attitudes and other similarities. But as he studied his thoughts about Mai's superior attributes, his own qualities, or lack thereof, stole into his vision, namely the scar across the right side of his face. Here laid a bizarrely beautiful girl. Next to a maimed fiend, who was still trying to live down his foolish chase of a young boy and how it had driven him to leave her before. Why should she feel anything for him?

Unsure, he placed his upheld hand on her shoulder, the warmth of her livid skin burning his cool fingertips. In the early hours of the morning, Zuko hardly had his senses about him, though a glint of metal didn't escape his trained eyes. The warm sensation of skin left his hand and a knife was tearing toward his face, everything else intensifying, including his perception and techiness. Overtaking the hand that threatened him, he held the delicate wrist in his unforgiving, vise-like grasp. Giving the thin arm a savage jerk, he pried the small dagger from Mai's clenched fist.

"What **the hell** is _wrong_ with you?!" he bellowed, throwing her wrist away as she groaned in discomfort at his untamed strength.

"I'm sorry, I guess..." she responded, rising from the bed, one wrist cradled in her other hand. She wrapped her robe around her, refusing to reveal much of anything.

"You guess? You just tried to stab me IN THE FACE!!" Zuko had made many advancements in his character, but his temper still soared as strongly as it ever had.

"It was an unfortunate slip of the hand, I assure you." she said, a small smile upturning her straight face, amused at her husband's rage and her own infuriating dismissal of the incident. Perhaps he would catch on, perhaps not.

Zuko turned the blade in his hand, studying it's dark metal and aerodynamic shape; perfect for pitching at an enemy's head. Mai walked collectedly across the rugged floor to prepare herself for the coming day. His anger still searing inside his chest, he tossed the blade in the air a number of times, testing it's weight and balance, before firing the weapon at Mai's head, seemingly as skilled as she when it came to sharp edges. The point split into the dark wood of her mirror's frame, missing her face by a foot or so.

"Slip of the hand." Zuko reasoned, a dark look on his face. Of course, a smirk reminiscent if payback followed, while he folded his toned arms haughtily. Zuko had many enemies and there was no one, not even Mai, that did not tread heavily on his nerves now and again, though he would never hurt her. He would make it perfectly clear that she was treading on thin ice, but hurt? Never. At least, not on purpose. Eyes narrowed indignantly, she uprooted the knife, preparing to make him eat his words, until a rustle came from the entrance to the suite, to which her eyes followed.

Zuko had tensed and anticipated her retaliation, eager to engage in a challenging little battle with his sweet. It was unknown if it was how they were raised that made them so inclined to show their affection for each other through violent displays which, perhaps, meant they cared enough to even bother being angry. But he followed her gaze, well aware that diverting Mai's attention was a feat in itself. A small but heavy table stood just beside the doors, put there to receive notes, so that his lord's privacy was never disturbed. On its polished surface a meticulously folded piece of papyrus waited for him.

He turned to Mai and she gave him a silent vow for a momentary truce. Unfolding his arms and walking to the table, he speculated what urgent business could be brought to his attention this early in the morning. He spared no tenderness for the notice that had a high chance of making the rest of his day stressful. Unkempt bunches of dark hair fell in his eyes as he scanned the spidery writing scrawled across the tattered paper. His face suddenly took on an aged look; a scared look.

Peering at his wife from beneath an ocean of dark mane, giving him a haunted look, he said, "It's Azula."

* * *

The corridor that was crafted for only one person's width seemed to stretch on into mental blankness, making one wonder how anything survived down here. It was not Zuko who designed this labyrinthine underground, but General Zhao, now deceased, or so he was told. No criminal had ever warranted enough concern to place them down here, until now. Feeling rather vulnerable as he placed his hand on the corroded wall, Lord Zuko wished for light as he shuffled to confront the one thing he still feared.

The air was stale and a stench like death, but not, clung to the participant's clothing and armor. The scarred young man made a mental note to burn his garments as soon as possible. A lone guard at the front of the procession carried a torch, the only fire permissive. Instead of dripping or loud groaning architecture, as one might expect of such a dismal space, utter silence was the only noise, and a loud noise it was. Four guards accompanied him, for safety reasons. Despite Azula's internment, she was still a real threat, as much as Zuko hated it to be true.

Finally, an iron door stood stalwart, all the fine craftsmanship of olden keeping a vindictive and unforgiving woman contained.

"Only you are permitted to unseal the chamber, my lord." said one faceless wall of muscle to Zuko.

The man stepped away from the entrance, the rest of the employed following suit, well aware of the distance required at this level of security. Zhao would not have been sparing in the opportunity to design his own subterranean fortress. Zuko looked at the wall head on, only seeing a palm-sized whole in the center. Making an educated guess, he placed his hand over the hole. Hesitating only a moment, he shot a ball of fire into the crevice. Withdrawing, everyone seemed to hold their breath as nothing happened.

The guards began to shift expectantly, looking at each other with unsaid questions racing through their smallish minds. Suddenly, a rush of air filled the corridor and was sucked back into the hole in the center of the door as the rectangle of metal came unattached from its base and slid forward some inches, sliding to the left, revealing an empty chamber of shadow. The grinding of the stone finally died away and the vibrations dissipated. Undoubtedly, the citizens above ground heard and felt something peculiar, thanks to the shear magnitude of the event.

Zuko could hear ragged breaths coming from within and he was apprehensive, to say the least. Walking into unfamiliar darkness was not something he made a habit of doing. He stood in the doorway, stale air moving his robes and neatly groomed hair just enough to to augment his uneasiness. He parted his lips slowly, trying to form a coherent sentence, but a bodiless voice beat him to it.

"Come to rescue me, sweet brother?" Azula's unmistakable voice shot through the small space, hitting Zuko's chest with such force he took a step back, vying for mental strength to face this demoness. Unfortunately, the only immediate pith he could muster had to be drawn from anger, and angrily, he stepped inside the chamber and sealed the door the same way he had opened it. He and Azula waited in the darkness, neither able to see the other. The guards and rest of the escort descended into chaos just on the other side of the wall and Zuko was his only protection. The siblings listened to the din until they could no longer hear the uproar and fear that this little stunt had elicited.

Feeling the confusion was under control, the brother contrived a small flame and let it burst into heat and light. The simple illumination created an orb of firelight just big enough to reach each of their faces and becloud their features. Azula sat bound to a well-made bed, the braces far beyond her current destructive power and the room was furnished with the bare necessities, all of the finest quality, however. She was a prisoner, yes, but not undeserving of good treatment from her kin.

She was a shell of what she once was, to be blunt. She was not physically ill but her once healthy figure was now shapeless and lost in a heap of fabric that was easily filled in the past. Her envious hair was now short and dull, long wisps on either side of her newly angular features and boyishly trim near her nape. Her eyes were eerie but had not lost the fire...yet. The simple clothing she was issued was made of fine material, shades of burgundy and black contrasting starkly with her ghostly white flesh.

"Not exactly. Why aren't you following the doctor's order's?" he said, remaining devoid of any sympathy for her ragged appearance.

"It seems if I have to deliberately starve myself to even receive a visit." she said, not trying to disguise her bitterness.

"Part of our agreement was your complete cooperation. You can't stay in my care otherwise. You and I both know this was the only alternative."

"I'm starting to wish you hadn't of opened your big mouth, Zuko."

"You _want_ to die?"

"Perhaps. If you were me would you rather be chained to a bed or resting in pieces, hm?"

Unbelieving of her logic, Zuko shook his head. "You have two days to comply."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Wh-where's the Avatar?"

I his cold and quiet fury, Zuko extinguished his flame and left her cell in a few swift steps, leaving her in darkness once again. In the slightly brighter corridor he could hear her screams of rage and breaking of something lavish, perhaps her bed's frame. Closing his eyes in apathy, he addressed his guards with quick and simple instructions to check her restraints and accompany the physicians. To tell him later if she was agreeable.


End file.
